Ryuga
Ryuga is the member of the Dark Nebula organization and the partner of Doji. He is an antagonist in Metal Fusion and the possessor of Lightning L-Drago. Biography Backstory Not much of Ryuga's past is known, except he once joined the Dark Nebula Organization and became Doji's right hand man. Ryuga and Doji once heard of a forbidden BeyBlade called L-Drago, hidden in a temple at Koma Village and flew to Mount Hagane. There, after getting pasts booby traps, Ryuga acquires L-Drago and uses it to defeat Gingka's father and his beyblade, Pegasus, with ease. However, as Ryuga fled the temple with Doji, L-Drago drained Ryuga of his power. Ever since then, Ryuga had to rest inside of a capsule until he regained his power. ''Metal Fusion'' Ryuga is woken up by Gingka's presence at Dark Nebula's organization after he defeated Doji. Ryuga broke free from his pod and appeared before Gingka, challenging him and his beyblade, Pegasus, to battle. ''Metal Masters'' ??? ''Metal Fury'' As the Star Fragment fell, a piece of it struck Meteo L-Drago, transforming it into L-Drago Destructor. Gallery Ryuga the Dragon Emperor.jpg|Ryuga aka the Dragon Emperor. Trivia *Like Ryuga's, many members of the Dark Nebula Organization have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *It is possible that Ryuga owned a generic Beyblade before he obtained Lightning L-Drago. *It is speculated that Ryuga was dead in the final episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury, because his spirit is shown in the sky when Gingka was thanking him for helping the defeat of Nemesis but it never was really confirmed. It also should be noted that Ryuga never died in the Manga. This belief is however contested by Sakyo Kurayami in Beyblade: Shogun Steel by him saying he inherited his Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF from a Legendary Blader, which let suppose that Ryuga survived the Nemesis crisis and simply disappeared of circulation. *In Beyblade Metal Masters, he often handspins his Bey at weaker opponents instead of using his launcher. He does this to demonstrate his Bey's spin-stealing ability. *Ryuga is one of the only few characters who had major roles in all 3 series whose clothes didn't change. *Despite Kenta's efforts, Ryuga never went over to help Gingka, merely trying to take every single star fragment to make L-Drago "The True Dragon Emperor". *The only times when he actually lost his temper was when someone actually beat him or reminded of the time when he had Lightning L-Drago. *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF is one of the only Beys in the anime and the only L-Drago Bey that has not lost any battles as Lightning L-Drago 100HF lost to Storm Pegasus 105RF and L-Drago Destructor F:S lost to Diablo Nemesis X:D. *The capsule Ryuga is in while in the Dark Nebula could be seen as a type of Arrangement System. *Ryuga can be also seen as the Brooklyn Masefield of the Metal Saga. *His Shogun Steel counterpart is Sakyo Kurayami, it is possible that they are related because in Zero-G because Sakyo is said to have the spirit of Ryuga. *Ryuga is known to have a brother that goes by the name of Ryuto. However, this has only been confirmed in the Manga. *There are several hints in Beyblade Shogun Steel that Ryuga may still be alive in the anime, because Sakyo claims he inherited Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF from a Legendary Blader. This claim could also suggest that he had learned how to create Beyblades, and made Dragoon using L-Drago as a basis. **There has been no physical appearance by Ryuga though in the season. *All of his special moves start with the words "Dragon Emperor". *He was the only character to have his Bey's spirit change forms after an evolution. *It's possible that Ryuga has the ability to teleport. This is shown when he managed to get to the Spiral Core and the lost kingdom of Hades, seemingly without any means of transport. Also, in Metal Fury, he seemed to appear and disappear in bolts of red lightning. *This could also explain how Ryuga could still be alive and the way he disappeared made it look like he died, also, his presumed passing was much like Storm Pegasus' in Metal Fusion, to which Ryo told Gingka, "Once it has rested its wings somewhere, there is a good chance that it'll regain its strength and return," showing that Ryuga will (or at least eventually) return as well. *Ryuga is one of the 2 bladers that has a Dark Move instead of a Special Move. The other one is Reiji. *In the manga, Ryuga is still alive in Metal Fight Beyblade Shogun Steel (Zero G) manga. *Ryuga's given name roughly translates to "Dragon Fang", most probably as a reference to his character. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Barbarian Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Ferals Category:Teenagers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Grey Zone